We all have our secrets?
by Shattered.Ruby
Summary: Summary: Neji Hyuga is a High school Idol every one loves him Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara but what would happen if he was raped and abused by his own dad! His only love Tenten was stolen away buy some bushy browed freak! What if his friends were drug dealer
1. Secrets

**My first Fan fiction hope you guy's enjoy it nn**

**DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST THE PLOT!**

**Summary: Neji Hyuga is a High school Idol every one loves him Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara but what would happen if he was raped by his own dad! His only love Tenten was stolen away buy some bushy browed freak! What if he watched his three best friends have there way and abuse his cousin! But hey we all have our secrets……Rated M for future lemon and topics. ;)**

**--SECRETS --**

There lied a boy peacful in his sleep with only the dim glow of the moon light shining across the room it was 10:00pm sharp and the house was still. He stirred and tossed in his sleep his long hair sweeping across his chest. He groaned.

There was a soft knock at the door. His lavender eyes fluttered open as he focused them to the door. He slowly got up and walked to the door. He opened the door there stood Hinabi gazing into Neji's eye's.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"No it's just I heard you in your sleep I wanted t see if you were ok." she said while staring at the floor.

He ran his fingers through his hair then let out a sigh.

"Any one else up?"

"No just me."

He was relieved the last thing he wanted was Hiashi to wake up, He didn't want to know what would happen . Just the thought made the Hyuga's body tense and his heart race. Hinabi looked at Neji with worry in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she said while staring blankly at Neji.

"Yeah I'm sure now go to your room and get some sleep ok?"

"ok then…" Hinabi walked down the hallway and disappeared into a room at the end.

Neji glanced at the clock 10:22pm . He yawned "well I guess I better get some sleep before the damn alarm clock goes off…"

**That morning**

Bonk Bonk Bonk!

A hand slapped the annoying figure which happened to be his alarm clock! He groaned as he scratched his bare back . He opened the window to let the sun light in and tried to tell himself _This is going to be an Awesome day! Who am I kidding this day's going to be agitating and sadistic. _

He grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. He climbed into the shower. As he felt the warm water spray him he laid his head on the cold tiled wall. Letting his hair drape downward he touched all the bruises on his chest and arms. He flinched when he got to the one on his shoulder. He stood there for a while examining his bruises . This was the time in his daily life he loved the most the smell of shampoo everything is tranquil besides the pitter patter of the water and the drain.

"Nii-san breakfast is ready!" Hinabi yelled from upstairs "hurry before it gets cold Nii-san!"

The water stopped and he stepped out of the shower toweling his hair dry.

"Alright Hinabi I'm coming already shush!"

He pulled out a long sleeve black shirt from his closet that had a skull near his shoulder and some dark blue jeans. After brushing his teeth hair and getting dressed he came down.

"Neji didn't Hinabi tell you to come down 15 minutes ago?" Hiashi said in an annoyed voice.

"Y-yes she did Hiashi" Neji said as his heart began to race he knew what would happen if he was too get into any more trouble.

"Neji sit down at the table next to Hinata" Hiashi said still in his annoyed tone of voice.

He sat down next to Hinata and stared down at his plate which had eggs and toast and a glass of orange juice.

Hinabi whispered "I told you Neji….."

Neji gripped his fork tight and began to eat he couldn't help she was just plain annoying. After breakfast Neji and Hinata walked to school.

"Neji did you enjoy breakfast?" Hinata said trying to make conversation .

"It was alright." Neji replied flatly.

"Oh I just wanted to know…."

Hinata ran into her friends once they got near the school entrance and waved goodbye to Neji.

Neji kept walking and ran straight into Sasuke. They both collapsed to the floor and got up quickly and dusted them selves off.

"Hey watch-" Sasuke cut him self off.

"Oh it's just you Neji why didn't you say something I was about to kick ass!"

"Yeah hey Sasuke."

"Hey Uzumaki, Sabaku look Neji's here!"

"Neji my man you still going to challenge me to a game of one on one basket ball?" Naruto stated.

"Um…sure?" Neji said not remembering when in Hell he challenged Naruto.

"Hyuga look over there, there's your girl go talk to her."

Neji looked across the stairs and saw Tenten conversing about something with Lee. He stared at her brown eyes and her hair that was pulled into two little balls on the sides of her head. He stared at her beautiful smile she gave when she laughed. He stared at her leaning forward to kiss Lee.

_No she can't be with him but I fell in love with her no it just can't be. _Hid heart felt like someone gave it a violent tug and now I was heavy. He said to him self over and over. _Please be a dream please! _

**What do you think of my first chapter worth reading well tell me about it review next chapter!**

**Decisions **


	2. Decisions

My first Fan fiction hope you guy's enjoy it nn

**My first Fan fiction hope you guy's enjoy it nn**

**DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST THE PLOT!**

**Summary: Neji Hyuga is a High school Idol every one loves him Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara but what would happen if he was raped by his own dad! His only love Tenten was stolen away buy some bushy browed freak! What if he watched his three best friends Deal drugs! But hey we all have our secrets……Rated M for future lemon and topics. ;)**

**--DECISIONS –**

Neji just couldn't believe his love his crush that he had for 3 damn years kissed Lee, She kissed Lee the bushy browed bowl cut Lee! He was infuriated, sad, confused at the same time he released his held breathe hadn't realizing he was holding it.

"Neji you alright man?" said Sasuke in a concerned yet confused tone.

"What!? Yeah of course I'm fine just make sure your asses are ready to get beat in basket ball!" Neji said lying his ass off.

"Whatever your weird you know that Hyuga?" Gaara said in an amused tone.

" I know." Neji chuckled trying to hide his inner hurt.

"Let's go then, can't be late for class now can we?", Naruto.

"The hell we can." They all said in unison.

Just then Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka walked by batting there eyelashes and swinging there hips trying to get the guys to give a second glance. Sakura stopped turned around and waved flirtatiously at Sasuke.

"Don't you wanna walk me too class?" Sakura said while smiling.

"I would rather not." Sasuke said bluntly.

"What about me?" Ino said while twirling her pony tail.

"Thanks, but I really wouldn't like to but I do have three eligible friends right behind me for the taking!" He said in a small barely noticeable chuckle.

"Sorry no can do Ino's a whore she's a one dance then pants." Gaara said with a smirk.

"You did her too!?" Naruto said with a bemused look on his face.

"Well I guess there is only Neji left…." Sasuke said while looking at Neji questionably.

"N-no I'm sorry I'm not interested." Neji said flatly.

Sakura linked her arm with Ino's and walked off hearing Ino mutter under her breathe something about how she was drunk and had no clue, she was trying to regain her respect from her friend.

The four boys walked to class that day chatting and ranting and whistling at a couple of girls passing by.

Time skip Lunch time!

Neji stood there in line in deep thought trying to process all of today's events together to regain his composure. Alright Tenten Kisses Lee…..Ino's a whore…..Algebra 2 is a bitch…..Playing basketball was pointless with your head somewhere else….ok so now I'm here at lunch let's see.

Neji scanned the Cafeteria food looking for something he wanted to eat. There was four choices Hamburger fries juice, Nachos and juice, Salad juice, and pizza juice. He groaned _Well pizza it is! _He thought while picking up his choosing and sitting next to Naruto.

"Neji how do you feel about me kicking your ass all over the court!?" Naruto said with burger pieces flying out of his mouth.

"Chew your food before you talk dobe!" Sasuke said while sitting across the table from them.

"Well well mother Teme has more lesson's to teach us today!" Naruto said while picking up his burger again.

"What's up?" Gaara said while placing his nachos down on the table.

Neji bit into his pizza and sighed. He looked at the lunch period play before his eyes. Sasuke sneak a nacho from Gaara. Naruto spit fries out while talking. The constant laughter he then knew for a fact he was the only one unhappy.

"Take another nacho from my plate and see what happens!" Gaara said in an annoyed tone.

Sasuke stopped and glared at him for a good moment then pulled his arm back.

Neji just had finished his pizza slice and was now drinking his juice. They all went quiet for a moment noticing the same thing.

"Neji you haven't said a word this whole time what's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah you never answered my question."

Neji ran out of the cafeteria. He decided that he would not bottle up his emotions!

He decided to run it was too much for him too handle first of he had seen his love with his enemy, well now his enemy. Plus a week earlier he had seen his BEST friends selling drugs that were truly a shocker. He never forgot how he felt when he saw what his friends were doing….

_Flash back_

_Naruto and Sasuke were walking home together they always did but something was off there homes were the opposite direction of which they were walking why were they going this way. To this part of town? Was there someone they were meeting? Why did they cancel there plans to play video games after school? _

_Neji just followed hoping by doing this he would find some answers in which he desperately needed at the moment of course. So he followed them until they stopped at the far side of town. Neji was really puzzled._

"_Where's Gaara at he's suppose to be here with the package!" Naruto stated._

"_Shush dobe he should be here shortly!" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone._

"_Are you two arguing about me?" Gaara said flatly._

"_Your damn Skippy your 12 minutes late and I thought if we waited too long the cops would come." Naruto said in panic._

"_Newbie's as usual scared shitless." Gaara said with a slight amused look on his face._

_Neji just kept watching from behind a dumpster with a few more questions in his mind. He sat three quietly wondering why in hell was a package so important? What was the package? And why was Naruto of all people panicked?_

"_Here you go, this should be enough to get me at least a good amount of money." Gaara._

_Naruto and Sasuke took the packages. Neji then realized that it was drugs. He saw Sasuke and Naruto pull out the stuff that was in the package. _

"_Ok you ready dobe to make a quick buck ?" Sasuke said ._

"_Yeah I'm ready let's get on with it already!" Naruto said half heartedly._

"_Look I know your nervous and you know this is wrong but we need the money." Sasuke said reassuring._

"_Fine." Naruto said as he and Sasuke walked off._

_Neji exhaled a breathe that he didn't notice he held he answered all the questions he was thinking and beyond deep down he didn't want to know for sure. He walked home that day confused he had a new question. Why do they NEED the money?_

_End Flash back_

He ran right past the entrance to the school and just kept running this was too much on his head at the time he knew the one place he could go to relieve the pain and confusion.

He could talk to Kiba yeah Kiba he could talk to him about anything. They had been child hood friends ever since they met at a park. Neji had came there to view a dog show. He was amazed at how much Kiba and Akamaru dominated the competition. But now he didn't know if Kiba would forgive him I mean how could he?

**Next time The Relentless**


	3. The Relentless

**My first Fan fiction hope you guy's enjoy it nn**

**DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST THE PLOT!**

**Summary: Neji Hyuga is a High school Idol every one loves him Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara but what would happen if he was raped by his own dad! His only love Tenten was stolen away buy some bushy browed freak! What if he watched his three best friends Deal drugs! But hey we all have our secrets……Rated M for future lemon and topics. ;)**

--**The Relentless--**

_Akamaru!! Catch it boy!! There were disks flying every where every color you could imagine with all types of patterns and styles. You could smell the crisp breeze and the blades of grass. There were so many damn types of dogs there he didn't even recognize some of them. Hell he never what have thought that all these owners and dogs would come._

_I mean to a park like this. Sure it was a nice place to hang and chill at but it wasn't all that great. Neji sat down at a near by bench to watch the festivities. _

_Ok next up Kiba Inuzuka and his Dog Akamaru!!" said a man with black hair that was greased over his balding spot. _

_That's when a boy came up he had brown hair and sun kissed skin .(not tan like Naruto's but a nice tone.) His hair was messy and he had cobalt eyes. When he smiled he had two sharp teeth like canines! Boy was this one something. You see Neji hadn't really had friends to start off with so people often intrigued. _

_Kiba bent down and gave Akamaru a wink "Ready to win boy?"_

"_Arf Arf Arf." Akamaru said with an extra yip in his barks!_

"_Alrighty then !! Kiba said. "Inuzuka style formation Man-beast-clone!!" Kiba said this part with an extra emphasis why pointing his motioning his hands_

_Akamaru responded almost immediately he leapt into the air in a spiraling way while Kiba threw several balls red, green, blue and yellow. Every time Kiba would through a ball Akamaru would leap in the air spiraling and catch it and either stand up or dance. After a while Kiba had only one more ball to throw. The crowd was already wooed at there previous performances so now they were waiting for his big finish!_

_Kiba threw the last blue ball in the air and dropped to the floor on all fours striking a dog pose. While Akamaru caught the ball and jumped on Kiba's back standing on two feet, The crowd cheered the judges gave Kiba a ten. He was sure to win, and win he did he had the shiniest coat most obedience and best tricks he won first place._

_Neji ran over to Kiba and gave him a big smile. Kiba stopped petting his dog then looked questionably at Neji._

"_Is there a reason why u are talking to me?"_

"_Yeah I thought you were awesome!" Neji said enthusiastically._

"_Really1?"Kiba said with a toothy grin._

"_Yeah how long did it take for you to teach him those tricks and stuff?" Neji said._

"_A year in exact!" Kiba said.._

"_Um can we be friends…?"Neji said looking at the ground ._

"_Sure we can…eh what's your name?" Kiba said while raising a brow._

"_Hyuga, Hyuga Neji." Neji said while extending a hand._

"_Names Kiba and dude you talk like an old person!" Kiba said while shaking Neji's hand and talking."_

_**2 years later in Kiba's room.**_

"_Hey Neji you want to hit the arcade tomorrow?" They had just finished playing PS3 and it was starting to get late. _

"_Sure I'll see you then." Neji said while walking near the door._

"_Wait there is something else….."Kiba said while staring at the floor._

"_What is it ?" Neji said as he shifted his gaze to his best friend._

_Kiba stood up and walked over to Neji and stared into his eyes for a moment as if looking for something. Neji raised a brow._

"_Look if it's about me forgetting to-" He was cut off when Kiba leaned forward and kissed him. Neji pushed him, off full, force, _

"_What the fuck man!" Neji said with anger in his tone!_

"_I love you…" Kiba said with a hurt face._

"_I got to go and I…don't think we should be friends anymore…Bye Kiba."Neji said while leaving the room._

**End of flashback.**

Neji had been Aimlessly walking home school had not let out and it was now sixth period. Neji walked to the bench where he sat to watch the dog show. It was this place that he decided that Kiba was going to be his friend. God after all this time he never realized how much he missed Kiba. Not the fact that he was gay. The fact that he could tell him anything and everything. Neji

Neji Walked home, fished into his back pack pulled out a house key and stuck it in the key whole. But it turned on it's on and Hiashi opened the door. Panic stricken inside of Neji and his breathing hitched. He dropped down to his Knees and bowed his head.

"Hiashi, Good Afternoon." He tried to hide the panic In his voice but failed.

"Neji get your ass in here now!" Hiashi said while opening the door wider to let him inside.

Neji walked into the house. Hiashi locked the door and walked up to Neji.

"Now why In the hell aren't you at school!?" Hiashi said completely annoyed.

"I was ditching H-Hiashi….."Neji said looking down.

"You know your punishment!" Hiashi said while curling his hand into a fist.

"Yes." Neji looked Hiashi in the eyes with a stern look even though he was still panic stricken he had to keep his composure for the sake of not shaking.

Hiashi punched Neji square in the chest and his torso a couple of times. Blow after blow after blow. Neji dropped to the floor clenching his upper body for dear life. He sputtered up a little blood. He knew fresh bruises would be there In the morning.

"Get up stairs!" Hiashi said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Neji complied and started walking slowly up the stairs as Hiashi followed. Every Step sent paint driving through his upper body.

Once they made it to Neji's room Hiashi closed the door and locked it.

Hiashi licked his lips and looked Neji up and down.

"Take it all off boy!" Hiashi said while undressing Neji with his eyes.

Neji once again complied and began taking his clothes off. One piece of clothing at a time occasionally wincing form the pain. Once he was naked he stared down at the floor waiting for that same old command. He heard Hiashi unbuckling his belt.

"Get into position1" Hiashi said while walking closer to Neji.

Neji climbed on his bed bent over got on all fours and closed his eyes a tears began to force there way out of his eyes and onto his cheeks. Hiashi placed his hands on Neji's shoulders for support and shoved him self into Neji.

"Scream and I'll beat the shit out of you1" Hiashi said while thrusting into Neji. Neji Kept his eyes shut and clenched his teeth together. His own thoughts were drowned out by Hiashi's grunts and groans.

He could already feel the blood trickling out of him. Hiashi gave a satisfying grunt and came into Neji. Hiashi pulled him self out then left the room. Neji lied there for a while in those bloody and semen coated sheets. Allowing tears to come out. Hey it wasn't the first time Hiashi fucked him so relentlessly.

He got up and limped to the shower not bothering to clean up the sheets he would do that later once he felt better. He turned on the shower and let the warm water spray him. He sank to the floor of the shower and lied there.

He couldn't trust Naruto or Sasuke or even Gaara with a secret like this he just couldn't. But he could trust Kiba he had told Kiba about it some time ago. He was always there as a best friend should be. There is no mistaking it Neji missed his old Best friend.

Hinata came home from school said her hello's and walked up stairs. She knocked at the door.

"Neji?" She stared at the door for a couple of moments then opened the door. She was shocked form what she saw his bed disheveled with blood and oh my god is the sperm? She looked around the room frantically she noticed Neji's outfit he wore to school was on the floor. She began to panic.

She then stopped and heard a familiar pitter patter she noticed it as the shower. She knocked on the door.

"Neji! Are you in here1" She said frantically.

No response.

"Neji!? Answer me are you there?" She was so confused scared and frantic that she didn't even stutter. She opened the door and poked her head in. She saw Neji passed out on the shower floor…

**Next time **

**--Mending Friendships--**

**Now people Review for the sake of my inspiration!**

:


	4. Help Me Help You!

**Summary: Neji Hyuga is a High school Idol every one loves him Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara but what would happen if he was raped and abused by his own dad! His only love Tenten was stolen away buy some bushy browed freak! What if his friends were drug dealers. What if he lost his best friend over something siilly?But hey we all have our secrets.**

Hi I have a real dilemma on my hands I already have planned out the st ory but I still have one big question I ask myself what should the pairings be. I realize this could become a problem with me finishing the story and the last thing u guys would want was for me to quit the story soooo im gonna ask you the reader!

What pairing would u perfer?

NejiHina

NejiTen

Neji Kiba

I can finish the story off with any of these pairings let me know which ones u want. By the way if u were wondering how many chapters im shooting for a solid ten J

**Special thanks to these Reviewers/Friends who kept my inspiration even if it was only a little bit:**

**Pitty Moraes: It's always nice to know someone is reading your story so thanx for reviewing !**

**IlovehimXdoeshe: Yeah u kept my inspiration high when I was going to quit you pointed out the good points of my story and the reasons why I should continue thanx!**

**shikamaruchick988: you, you are something with u around there is never any writers block with all the wacko ideas and twists and encouragement u helped me actually make chapter 3 thanks!**

**So help me help you by continuing "We all have our secrets?" By telling me what u want ok simple right. Oh and sorry for the delay on Chapter four Mending Friendships I'll put it up ASAP!Shattered.Ruby**


	5. Mending Friendships

**My First Fanfiction** **hope you guys enjoy it nn**

**DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST THE PLOT!**

**Summary: Neji Hyuga is a high school idol every one loves him Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara but what would happen if he was raped by his own dad! His only love Tenten was stolen away by some bushy browed freak and his friends were drug dealers rated M for future lemon and topics. ;)**

–**Mending Friendships–**

Neji blinked his eyes once then twice then they fully opened. He shifted in his position there were pictures of Jasmine flowers every where framed, it smelled like lavender and he was resting on a FLOWER PILLOW! _A flower pillow what the hell!_

"Where am I , because this isn't my room!" Neji said frantically thinking aloud.

"Oh Neji your awake , that's good." Hinata said as she turned around in her purple love seat smiling.

"Hinata...How?...Did?...Did you see anything?" Neji asked focusing his gaze away from her.

"Nii-san do you fell ok , W-who d-did this to you?" Hinata.

"My Uncle who I use to call Daddy at a time that's who!" Neji was getting angry cgripping the sheets.

"But why?" Hinata asked eyes growing wide she wanted to cry.

Neji chuckled lightly "I ask my self that question every fucking time he does it!"

"Oh Neji , how long?"Hinata.

"Oh for some time now, and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner.."Neji stared at the floor. "Im used to it don't give me sympathy!"

"I-its alright it must have been hard to tell any body I mean just ..."Hinata.

"Yeah I know, don't tell anyone." Neji said with a stern look.

"His ass should be in jail why not?" Hinata said growing angry.

"Because we have no proof and he said, if he goes to jail or any one else touches me he'll kill us both." Neji said.

"I see so you got a game plan?" Hinata asked curiously while walking over and hugging her cousin.

"For now no, But can I borrow your car?" Neji asked.

"Why?" she raised a brow.

"I need to fix something with and old friend."he said.

_How does he act so calm and continue life ike nothing happened? I have to help but for now I have other issues to obtain to like Kiba!_

"Inuzuka!?" Hinata was growing angry again because this was the person who left Neji Kiba is a guy.

He didn't feel comfortable around him any more. Deep inside Hinata new there were other reasons for her pure resentment for the Inuzuka she loved her cousin. She realized it what a year ago. She liked everything about him. His hair, style, personality, his smell, smile and the time they spend together. Truthfully she was jealous Inuzuka had the guts to do what she couldn't.

"Sure Neji you want me to come with?" Hinata forced a slight smile.

"No, Im fine heh heh you know what they say no friendship's so bad that you can't mend it!"

He grabbed the keys to the purple car and gave Hinata a quick hug.

_If only he knew how i felt, If he knew how much just the fact of knowing that my father is hurting him that way hurts me too...I have got to HELP! One way or another._

Hinata left the garage and went upstairs.

Friends X Friends X Friends X Friends X Friends X Friends X Friends X Friends X Friends X

"Why are you here!?" Kiba chucked a pillow at Neji's head.

"To apologize, of course." Neji smiled.

"Apologize!?" Kiba glared and walked past Neji and to his door.

"Um...yes?" Neji.

"GET OUT!" Kiba screamed.

"But Kibz your mom was so happy to see me she said you haven't been the same since I left." Neji laughed lightly.

Kiba blushed in embrassment "Damn that woman I swear."

"A tad bit late for apologies, don't you think." Kiba said.

"If it was a true friendship it wouldn't matter how late, right?"

"Tenth grade!?" Kiba.

"Hey give me a break at least I did apologize!" Neji.

"You fucker get out NOW!!" Kiba started pushing Neji out the door.

Neji ducked twisted and stood to the side. "Come on, Kibz you're my only friend I can talk to about anything."

"Well that night of the incident I told you but you just shunned me away ripped me out of your life!"Kiba.

"You did it PHYSICALLY not VERBALLY!!"Neji screamed.

"DUMB ASS!" Kiba.

"WEIRDO!" Neji.

"GIRLY BITCH!" Kiba.

"ASS WHOLE!" Neji.

"DIRTY FUCKER!" Kiba.

"FAGGOT!" Neji.

"Get out..." he whispered.

"Wait Kiba I'm sorry I was angry I didn't mean it I was angry..." _Im suppose to be fixing things not creating more mess._

Kiba bowed his head and let his brown hair fall in his face.

"You know I really needed you, I could tell you anything, you're still my best friend and I have a lot on my mind and I was hoping to talk to you about..." Neji said while walking over and patting Kiba's back. _Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara why are you doing this!?_

"Besides you used to always smile, remember what I wrote in your year book eighth grade before graduation." Neji.

No answer.

"Do you?" Neji.

In fact Kiba remembered it perfectly every word you could say he memorized it if you must.

"Yes, "_Kiba it's been an Awesome year thanks for letting me borrow your MCR cd hope summer will be awesome for you, maybe we can hang out after I come back from Japan? Never change Kiba stay how you are Neji"_

"I told-" Neji was interrupted.

"Hey Neji it's so great to have you back!" Kiba's Mom walked in with a tray of Gram Crackers and Carbonated Soda.(ROFL!!)

"I got some Grammy Crackers and some Soda!" She smiles then turns to kiba and whispers.

"It's carbonated honey don't worry I know what regular soda does to your belly!" She ruffled Kiba's hair. Kiba blushed and cursed under his breath.

Neji stifled his laughter "What does it do!?" Neji was biting his lip.

"Shut it Neji Mom do-"Kiba was to late.

"It gives my honey hiccups or bad gas and I have to rub his tummy all night." She said with a reassuring smile "right honey?"

"Mom that happened only when I was five, get off it!" Kiba was bright red.

Neji was on the floor dying in laughter kiba kicked him while screaming! "Shut up it is not that funny!!"

"Ok well here you go boys, Honey not to much don't wanna stomach ache." If possible neji laughed harder. Kiba shoved his mom out of the room and screamed. Neji eventually stopped laughing.

"Did you even want any thing?" Kiba asked.

"No not really." Neji answered.

"Me neither." Neji and Kiba laughed together it was good to be friends again.

"Wanna play PS3?" Neji.

"You know it, what game?" Kiba.

"Heavenly Sword I heard that game was awesome you got it?"Neji said while handing kiba a controller.

"Yup gotta have the coolest games!" Kiba said while laughing.

"Uh-huh you got the coolest Mom too!" Neji burst out in hysterics.

"Oh would you drop it already!" Kiba hit Neji with a pillow.

"Nah I choose not to!" He laughed some more.

"Hey the only thing that's bad is she refuses to give me large amounts of money because she's scared I'll buy a train ticket and run away!"Neji laughed some more for a bit then stopped.

"Where's your sister?" Neji asked.

"College you weren't there when we had her going away party." Kiba.

"Oh ok."Neji.

Just then Akamaru bust in the room in all his big glory. This was truly a shocker the last time Neji saw this dog was when he was small enough to be on Kiba's back!

"A-akamaru!?"Neji screeched!

"Boy, come here, come here boy!!" Akamaru jumped on the bed right on top of Neji.

"Kiba dog off me NOW!!" Neji squeaked.

"Nope" Kiba laughed.

Akamaru started full body humping Neji. Kiba let him do that for about 10 seconds then pulled him off.

"What the hell Kiba!" Neji.

"Ah forget about it so do you have any game systems?"Kiba.

"Only the wii!" Neji said while shifting.

"Cool let me come over one day and play!" Kiba.

"Sure after school."

They played Heavenly sword for a couple of hours before Neji said good bye to Kiba and his mom and drove home. _I guess I will have to talk to kiba tomorrow at least where friends._

He walked into his room and saw his sheets washed and his bed made up. He walked across the hall and walked into a purple room that smelled like lavender with framed pictures of Jasmine's every where!

He leaned down and whispered into the sleeping girls ear.

"Thank you for everything." Then he pulled a strand of her dark blue hair behind her ear and left the room. She smiled slightly. Neji could have sworn he heard her say...

"No thank you!"

**Next time**

**Hinata's Jealousy**

**I usually don't write after I type a chapter but hey why not! Sorry for taking forever to post chapter I had writers block the worst! Fun making Hinata jaelous!!Now it should be harder to choose which couple you want NejiHina or KibaNeji! Muahahahahahaha anyway was this chapter funny to you it was to me tell me your thoughts opinions if it sucked or was awesome or if u still think the story should be a certain way REVIEW PLEASE! Please read Leave it to Lee go to my Bio and click on it it's really good. Oh and im gonna focus the story back on the drug dealers and more Hiashi fun and school. Thank you.**


End file.
